My Ranger Story
by kierstenthegamer
Summary: She lost her team, she vowed to never let that happen to another team, so when a monster from her time travels to another timeline she must follow him and destroy him before he destroys another team
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

 ** _(This is my first story, so sorry if it's bad, I hope to improve over time)_**

Well, here I am in the middle of no where, in a time I don't know all I know is I was sent in time to find Malestros, after he killed my team i swore to kill him, he jumped through a time gap which I followed him I looked around

"Where am I" I say aloud I start walking through the woods when I hear a noise I duck in the bushes and peek out I see a couple of teenagers training in the woods

"Good job guys, we should get back to the base" the guy with a red flannel says they all nod and start walking away and talking about training. I follow behind but keep a safe distance I look at there jackets and see the words

"Lightspeed Rescue"

I follow them to a Jeep, as they go to get in I step on a twig

"Fuck" I mumble under my breath

"Who's there?" The girl in pink calls out I look around

"Come out, we won't hurt you" the girl in yellow says

"Kel's, if it's a monster that's not true" the blue one says I stand up and they all get in fighting position

"Woah! Slow down, I ain't no monster" I say backing up with my hands up they look at each other then put there fist down

"Who are you" the green on ask

"Kiersten, who are you" I asked crossing my arms

"Im Kelsey" the yellow one says

"Dana" pink one says

"Chad" the blue one adds with a small wave

"Joel" the green one says takening his hat off

"Carter" the red one says I nod

"Pleasure to meet you, now can you tell me where and what time it is?" I asked

"Mariner Bay" Kelsey says

"2001" Chad says I look at them confused

"17 years back" I say I look at there confused faces

"Thank you, now can you point me in the direction of the city" I ask

"Just hop in we will give you a ride" Dana says I smile and nod

"Okay, thanks" I say getting in the Jeep with them

 ** _-few hours later-_**

I was walking around the city I was waiting and watching for Malestros to appear I knew if he came here he must be planning to strike I was standing on a roof of a tall building when I heard a loud boom and the ground shook I look around when I spot Malestros he's destroying building after building I hear a Jeep and look to see the 5 teens from earlier

"Hold it there" I hear Carter yell Malestros looks at them

" WHAT!!! Rangers are in this timeline to, no matter I'll defeat you as well" he says as he raises his sword made from black metal and diamond tip

"Wait, other timeline" Joel says

" As well, so more rangers?" Chad says

"Let's morph guys, we will figure this out after" Carter yells I watch them all morph and to say im shocked is an understatement

"No, you idiots turn away he's to strong" I mutter I morph into my purple and black ranger suit (purple suit with black outlines) I watch as there shot and blasted back as Malestros goes to land another blow I jump down in front of them and him and strike him back

"Hello, Malestros" I say with a sneer

"WHAT RANGER! How did you find me" he says backing up a little

"You left your portal open... We have unfinished business to attend to" I say with a snarl as I charge at him, I kept slashing him and he attacked back

"I'll be back ranger" he says disappearing

"Gah!" I scream I kick a rock

"Every time I have a chance YOU ALWAYS RUN" I scream I turn around and see the other rangers they are on there feet and watching me

"Who are you" Dana said I turn around and demorph

"You know me.. and I know you" I say they all demorph

"Kiersten" Kelsey said

"Your, your a ranger" Carter asked I nod

"Yes, I will explain later, do we have a place we can talk" they nod and I follow them to there Jeep to which we drive to there base.

 **To Be Continued**

 ** _(Let me know what you think of my first story)_**


	2. A Talk With The Rangers

Chapter 2

 ** _(I'm back with chapter 2, enjoy!)_**

As we arrived to there base i realize there was a gate that led underwater

"Underwater base?" I ask

"Yup, our monsters can't go in water" dana said I nodded it was clever, we pulled in and when we entered the base I saw a bunch of scientist walking around and checking things out I looked around and was impressed there was weapons in progress on a counter and they were working on them

"This place is cool" I say Joel walks next to me

"I know right? It's like the perfect place" he says I nod and follow them we go into a corridor and a room

"This is the ranger lounge, girls rooms are that way" Carter says pointing to a door "and boys room is over there" he says pointing to the other door I nod

"Sweet, so your rangers" I say they all nod

"That explains the training in the woods" I say they all look at me wide eyed

"You...you saw that" Carter said I nodded

"Yeah, but not like I'mma go telling people where you train, I'm a ranger to I know that feeling of secrecy" I say they nod and we sit down

"So, I suppose you want to know about why I'm here and that monster" I say the all nod

"Well, I'll start from the beginning then" I say I sit back and look at them

" I'm from the year 2018, that monster is cruel and strong, his name is Malestros, he was the leader of the monsters that attacked our city, me and my team where chosen to defeat them. But on our final battle Malestros's brother gave his powers to Malestros temporarily making him unbeatable, while I was taken down a couple monsters my team went at Malestros, he killed them I tried to save them but I was to slow. I was so angry I summoned as much energy as I could and attacked as I was about to deliver the final blow he jumped through a time gap I followed him through, I made a vow to beat him and get revenge for my team and to protect other teams from his wrath" I say I look that them again they all have mixed emotions

"I am the wolfagon ranger, meaning wolf and dragon hybrid, my team was hybrid spirit animals my colors are purple and black, black wolf and purple Dragon" I say

"Wow, I'm sorry for the loss of your team" Dana said putting a hand on my shoulder I smile

"Thanks, it's hard when you lose a team it's like losing your family" I say sadly I hear an alarm go off and the others stand up

"Monster attack, you wanna come with" Carter says and asked I nod and follow them they run up to a screen

"What is it captain" Carter asked

"Monster at the city, one I've never seen before" I look at the monitor closer

"Malestros" I say the captain looks at me confused

"Explain later, let's go handle this guy" Chad says they start running

"WAIT!" I shout stopping them

"What" Kelsey asked

" You can't go out there, stay here I'll handle him" I say rushing past them of course they followed as we arrived on scene I look at them

"Stay here" I say turning back around

"We are gonna help" Chad said I sigh

"He's to strong.. if I need help then help deal?" I ask they nod but I can tell they don't like it I morph and run out facing Malestros

"Hello there Malestros" I say he turns and looks at me

"Well, well, well look what we have here" he says I grip my sword

"Aw is the poor ranger miss her team, the team she couldn't save" he says laughing I charge at him and start slashing I get a few good hits when he strikes back he gets one of his special attacks on me and sends me flying into a concrete building

"Ow..." Is all I say before I slam into the cement sidewalk I demorph I can barley move

"Kiersten!" I hear several shouts I manage to get into a crawling position Dana and Kelsey help me up

"You okay" Kelsey asked I nod but wince

"Walls... Hurt" I say coughing I hear Malestros laugh I look at him

"Ranger, don't tell me that's all you got" I shake my head and push Dana and Kelsey away and remorph

"You know better then that Malestros" I say and charge at him I get struck back again, only this time i flew into the water I come up to the surface and I see the lightspeed rangers fighting him, I climb into the dock and try to catch my breath

"he was never this strong" I say I stand up and go help the other rangers after about 10 minutes the battle is going no where till the lightspeed rangers use there V-lancers I decided to use my wolfagon blaster as well we all hit him at the same time blasting him back he managed to rise to his feet

"This isn't over rangers" he says disappearing

"Coward" I mutter I taste something metallic and realize there's blood in my mouth

"Great" I say while demorphing I stand and watch where he last disappeared when the others come up from behind me.

 **To Be Continued**

 ** _(Let me know how this story is going so far! )_**


End file.
